Instantáneas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Después de terminar un romance vienen muchos momentos clave, días de dudas y noches de desconsuelo, instantes que Emily tiene que librar, pero no sin ayuda...
1. Instantánea de tristeza

**Instantánea de tristeza**

Despertar y darme cuenta de que había desperdiciado los últimos ocho meses de mi vida jugando a estar enamorada de un sujeto que no lo estaba de mi era un golpe muy fuerte para una sola mañana.... Había estado llorando, más de coraje que de otra cosa, y al despertar mis ojos estaban tan cansados que no quería ni abrirlos.

Encontrarse por curiosidad con un amigo de la juventud en cualquier bar, platicar acompañados de un par de tragos... Sonrisas, platicas, recuerdos... No es algo de todos los días... Fue sin querer, sin planearlo, sin darme cuenta... La primera vez terminó sólo como eso, como un encuentro casual de amigos; la segunda ya no fue casualidad y las platicas fueron siendo más intimas; la tercera vez por supuesto termino en su departamento.

Y luego... Me jugué arriba de ocho meses en un romance casual, creyendo que podía mantenerme en ese juego, que podíamos estar bien; por supuesto fue una gran tontería, pero yo no sabía que pasaría, sólo sabía que él estaba muy interesado en acercarse a mi y yo estaba sola, no era muy difícil unir mezclar esas dos ideas.

Y de pronto, estaba sola, me había dejado fácilmente... Yo no había sido más que una simple aventura, de mas de ocho meses, pero una aventura al fin, un poco menos que un recuerdo sobre la almohada. Pero y no me había querido dar cuenta de eso, ni tampoco de que no podía hablar sobre lo que me provocaba el trabajo, los casos que resolvía, mi equipo, ni muchas cosas más.... Me había enamorado como se enamoran todas las mujeres inteligentes: como idiota

Me levante de la cama después de ignorar el reloj como por diez minutos y me di un baño procurando quedarme lo más posible bajo el agua caliente, como si eso fuera a desaparecer todo lo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Recordé que JJ me había advertido que las cosas podían acabar así de mal hacia casi tres meses, en una cena que tuvimos al estilo de doble cita, pero yo por supuesto me había negado a oírla, quien hacía perfiles era ya así que yo podría darme cuenta, por supuesto en eso también me equivoque y me sentía un poco tonta con respecto a mi amiga, quien al menos no iba a reprochármelo de ningún modo....

Salir de casa me costo trabajo al principio, no tenía animo como para enfrentarme a todos los males del mundo cuando me sentía así de deprimida; no tenía ganas de que los sociopata del país me recordaran que ahí cosas peores a ser tontamente abandonada por un idiota del pasado.... Pero luego me di cuenta de que era mucho peor quedarme en casa, que faltar al trabajo por algo así era una tontería y que quedarme sin hacer nada en casa me volvería loca, demasiados recuerdos juntos a la vez.

Tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a llegar casi tarde a la UAC; tenía la mente muy ajetreada así que ni siquiera intente conducir muy deprisa, nada más me faltaba un accidente para completar la mala suerte, lloré un poco más durante el camino, tratando de que para cuando cruzara la puerta del trabajo mis ojos se vieran tan serenos como de costumbre.

Pero mi plan de serenidad se quebró por completo apenas di unos pasos dentro de la UAC, porque antes de por lo menos dar los buenos días me choqué con Hotch y JJ; por un momento las miradas de todos se cruzaron, lo cual definitivamente no era bueno, mirarme de frente con mi supervisor, de quien secretamente me sentía enamorada desde siempre, no era algo que no hubiera pasado antes, pero hacerlo cuando me sentía tan frágil no me gustaba, y peor aun encontrarme con él y JJ, que no tardaría ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Estabas bien?- preguntó él de inmediato

"Maldición" pensé para mis adentros mientras asentí levemente con la cabeza; lo peor es que aun siendo experta en perfiles era incapaz de mentirle decentemente, de modo que se acerco a mi... Pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más, con lo que seguro terminaría llorando y lanzándome a sus protectores brazos de hombre inalcanzable, JJ intervino a mi favor.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó intuyendo por donde iba la cosa

-Si-

-Discúlpanos un momento Hotch- dijo ella

Con esas pocas palabras a Hotch, de las cuales no había dicho ninguna yo, JJ y yo desaparecimos con rumbo a su oficina, dejando a mi supervisor confundido y dudoso de mi condición de esa mañana.


	2. Instantánea de amistad

2- Instantánea de amistad

Sentada frente al escritorio de JJ me sentí como si estuviera a punto de hacer una importante confesión, no sobre lo que había pasado, sino sobre mi misma... en realidad no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero no tenía caso sentarme a guardar silencio ante una amiga preocupada.

No es que JJ y yo hayamos sido amigas intimas o algo así desde siempre, porque también adaptarme a ella me costo trabajo al llegar a la UAC, pero las extrañas casualidades de la vida me habían llevado a contarle a JJ todo, a encontrarla por casualidad en un restaurant y sentir que debía contarle sobre el hombre que me acompañaba y el romance que estaba llevando; y JJ, encantadora como sólo ella puede ser, había permanecido cerca para lo que yo tuviera que decirle, y se sentía a su vez libre de contar lo que a ella le sucediera. Y de pronto, eso era una buena amistad.

-¿Qué sucedió Emily?- me preguntó

-Se acabo todo, se fue... y es una completa tontería, pero es toda tan extraño- le dije

-Te duele, eso es lo que sucede- explicó JJ- estas deprimida, como cualquier mujer normal a la que acaban de dejar-

-Yo no soy así-

-Tal vez no, pero es normal que eso pase algunas veces- dijo García mientras entraba- lamento haberme entrometido, pero Hotch dijo que estabas aquí y que parecía que algo no andaba bien, así que vine a unirme e una charla de mujeres-

Enterré el rostro entre las manos y quise desaparecer de ahí, no era nada contra García, pero no quería que todo el mundo estuviera al tanto de mi situación y que alguno fuera a sentir cierta lastima por mi. Me sentí totalmente frágil ante el hecho de que el rumor ya estaba corriendo por el trabajo, pero JJ me regreso a la realidad sacando mi rostro de entre mis manos en su mejor estilo consolador

-No pasa nada- dijo

-¿Por qué todos tiene que saber?- pregunté a modo de queja.

-Pues me temo que porque somos tus amigos- contestó García- y los amigos siempre están para escuchar y para insistir-

Ese argumento me dejo sin palabras... Era la total verdad, eran mis amigos, a fuerza de hablar con ellos, trabajar, viajar, compartir, charlas y miles de cosas más con ellos, eran las personas esenciales de mi vida, las únicas a las que sabía que podía recurrir, eran, al fin y al cabo, mis amigos.

-Cuéntanos todo-

Y lo hice, les conté todo, lo bueno y lo malo, el inicio casual, el final casi inesperado, las dudas, las palabras y los silencios... les hablé de lo tonta que me sentía, de que recordaba que JJ me había advertido que algo no le terminaba de gustar, de que había descubierto que con él no era del todo yo... demasiadas cosa que traía dentro y que a fuerza de sentir dolor tenía que sacar.... No era sólo haber terminado con un largo romance, era haber terminado sintiendo que ni siquiera había empezado de verdad, y de cualquier modo eso tenía que dolerme, pero si se los contaba se sentía un poco menos.

No me sorprendió que el equipo terminara por saber todo eso antes de que entrara la tarde, no me sorprendió ver sus expresiones hacia mi, después de todo no podía enojarme su preocupación porque era todo lo que yo tenía....

Sobreviví a todo un día de trabajo sin saber como, sobreviví a salir de la ciudad y resolver un caso de los que quitan el sueño por lo mismo que me ayudaba a no sentirme tan mal con mi situación sentimental.... Pero volver tres días más tarde y tener que volver a casa no me resulto alentador, sin la compañía de mi equipo no sabía si podría sobrevivir muchos ratos sola, por eso mismo me quede más tiempo del normal en la UAC esa tarde.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí tan tarde?- preguntó Hotch al acercarse esa noche, sonaba más preocupado que otra cosa

-Yo... no sé-

-¿No quieres irte a casa esta vez verdad?- preguntó astutamente

-No quiero estar sola...- confesé

-Acompáñame Emily, necesitas hablar un poco de esto-

No sé que fue lo que me impulso a aceptar esa invitación de mi supervisor, no sé exactamente porque acepté ir a su casa a hablar; porque cuando lo pienso a la distancia es algo que no tenía sentido.... Pero Hotch resulto un excelente conversador y consolador en el tema, aunque yo no estaba segura de si quería decirle lo que había sucedido no pude evitar hacerlo, y él sin presionarme en ningún momento fue logrando que yo entendiera muchas cosas que no había visto en el momento. Llegué a un punto en el que me di cuenta de que la única persona que me podía ayudar era él, aunque no supiera porque.... Me sorprendí a mi misma llorando enfrente de la última persona que me gustaría que me viera así de frágil

-Esta bien, todo esta bien, ven aquí- me consoló él al verme llorar, y me tomo suavemente entre sus brazos

-No, no esta bien. sollozaba yo, abrazada a él como una niña pequeña

Encontrarme entre sus brazos fue la experiencia más tranquilizadora de mi vida, de golpe ya no hicieron falta las lagrimas o las explicaciones, porque me sentía a salvo, sentía que si me quedaba entre sus brazos no podía lastimarme nada en el mundo, él no iba a permitirlo... Era muy tarde y no supe el momento en que me quede dormida...

Desperté con el sonido de un auto que pasó cerca de ahí y me sorprendí al no reconocer donde estaba, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que aun seguía en el apartamento de Hotch, dormida en su sofá y aun entre sus brazos. Me había quedado recostada sobre su pecho y el me tenía rodeada por la cintura. Cómo pude me solté de sus brazos (no sin lamentarlo un poco) y me dispuse a irme, pero él se despertó levemente con el ruido.

-Debo irme- Le susurre

-Quédate Emily- me susurro sin soltarme, llevando sus manos a mi cintura

¿Por qué de pronto me estaba besando con él? No lo sé ¿Por qué sentía que debía quedarme esa noche, pensando que después no lo lamentaría? No lo sé. ¿Por qué sentía que me derretía con sus peticiones de quedarme? No lo sé ¿Y porque aun así me fui? Porque de pronto había cruzado el limite en que nuestra relación podía ser una simple amistad, y yo me confundí tanto que no supe si quería cruzarlo......


	3. Instantánea de confusión

Instantánea de confusión

Regresé a casa terriblemente confundida, quise pensar en otra cosa, pero como eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, no podía ni concentrarme en la gente que había en la calle puesto que no había nadie, me sentía muy rara; mientras manejaba mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar con llamadas de Hotch, pero yo no me atrevía a contestarle; a la octava llamada él pareció rendirse.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casa no pude evitar preguntarme si había hecho lo correcto, aun podía sentir claramente ese sensación de los labios de Hotch con los míos y esa seguramente era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, pero seguía siendo mala idea involucrarse en ese terreno... Además acababan de dejarme, no estaba lista para otra aventura... Aunque esa dulce sensación, ese sabor... No, tenía que desechar la idea de inmediato.

Estaba demasiado alterada como para poder dormir, así que ni siquiera intenté meterme en la cama, prendí el televisor en busca de algo decente que ver, pero por supuesto no había nada a las dos de la mañana.... Me sentí más sola que nuca en mi vida y me solté a llorar, pero no era un llanto normal, no aquellas lagrimas tristes que fueron calmadas en los brazos de Hotch, no las lagrimas de la traición que era estar sola... Lloraba porque estaba confundida, porque no sabía que hace o a donde ir, lloraba porque estaba perdiendo algo que todavía ni tenía.

Había huido del apartamento de Hotch a mitad de la noche, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era quedarme, ¿cómo podía eso ser lógico? ¿cómo podía no verlo como una tontería? Y lo peor es que no sabía si él iba a perdonarme, no sabía si él había juntado mucho o poco valor, o si había hecho algo que no era común en él al acercarse a mi... No sabía si había perdido una oportunidad entre un millón... Y eso dolía!!!

La mañana me sorprendió sin haber dormido nada, pero tampoco que ría hacerlo, me dirigí al trabajo desde muy temprano, llegué cuando apenas JJ entraba, la primera como siempre; parecía que era el inicio de un día normal y que la noche anterior era una fantasía... Cuando llegó Hotch se detuvo a mirarme, pero no me dijo nada y yo no pude averiguar de que se trataba la expresión de su rostro....

Nos llamaron para un caso y no hubo tiempo de pensar en nada de eso; asesino suelto, matando mujeres solas, muy poco alentador panorama para nosotros... Pero no fue un caso realmente difícil, teníamos un narcisista entre las manos y no tardo en reclamar la fama por todo aquello... Pero tuvo consecuencias... Durante la persecución final era muy noche, perseguíamos al sujeto a través de los callejones de la ciudad, Morgan, Hotch y yo encabezábamos la persecución, pero nos separamos en la búsqueda.

Debí poner mas atención, pero estaba cansada y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza así que hasta que no estuvo muy cerca no lo oí venir... De pronto supe que estaba ahí, di la vuelta, pero me soltó un golpe y me apunto con su arma; por un momento creí que estaba perdida, oí el dispara, pero no fue hacia mi... Era Hotch él que había disparado, quien había salvado mi vida justo a tiempo. El hombre cayó al suelo muerto.

Hotch se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, me abrace a él sin pensar en nada, estaba sorprendida y asustada, él me abrazó con fuerza y olvidamos por un momento la situación, estábamos a salvo y eso era lo más importante...

Sólo nos soltamos cuando Morgan y otros policías llegaron a ver que sucedía, parecían sorprendidos, pero Hotch se apresuró a contar todo, logrando que no pareciera que había sido mi distracción lo que nos había llevado a eso... Me sentí bien con eso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado él aun quería protegerme, y si bien eso era nuevo para mi, me gustaba la sensación.

El vuelo de regreso fue silencioso y corto; la llegada a la UAC fue similar, todos se apresuraron a desaparecer de ahí, pero Hotch se quedo a terminar el papeleo del caso, sentí que era hora de hablar, habíamos trabajado los dos últimos días sin tratar de arreglar las cosas... Entre en su oficina y él me puso atención de inmediato.

-Gracias por salvarme hoy- le dije

-No hay de que, para eso estoy- se quedo callado.... Parecía pensar lo que quería decirme

-Lamento lo de la otra noche, yo no...- empecé a decirle

-No, yo lo siento Emily- me interrumpió- no debí comportarme de ese modo, estabas frágil y yo no actué de acuerdo a la situación, quería ayudarte pero creo que cruce el limite, y realmente lo lamento-

-En otro situación yo no... – no sabía que decir- es que yo... lo que siento...-

-Esta bien Emily- me dijo- No pasó nada, eso es lo importante; todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo; Voy a protegerte de quien sea, incluso de mi mismo-

Me quede pensando un rato en eso, me sentí más confundida, en un arranque de valor le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir... No entendía nada todavía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a necesitar que él se quedara conmigo...


	4. Instantánea de añoranza

Gracias a Elodia Ayu y a girl230889 por sus reviews, esto es para ustedes y su apoyo al fanfic, que no funcionaría si no lo leyeran. Muchos saludos

**Instantánea de añoranza**

Tuvimos nuestro primer fin de semana tranquilo dos semanas después de mi rompimiento, así que, como si fuera una persona más o menos normal me dedique a deshacerme de las cosa que me recordaban mi dolor... Me sentía como una tonta novia común, como una mujer despechada como otras miles, que tenía que tirar obsequios y romper fotos para poder sentirme mejor.

Y es que en realidad tenía un lado funcional, porque mientras buscaba deshacerme de todas esas pequeñas tonterías una parte de mi mente se entretenía en hacer un perfil del hombre con el que había compartido parte de mi tiempo y mis noche durante casi ocho meses; todo eso me hizo descubrir que sin realmente fijarme había estado saliendo con un idiota, medio narcisista y con complejo de héroe, al que las mujeres siempre necesitaban... Y yo, por haberlo conocido años antes no confié en mi instinto de perfiladora y caí velozmente en su supuesto "encanto. "Me deprimió un poco llegar a aquella conclusión, pero también me causo alivio saber que me había librado de todo eso... Sumando pros y contras me sentí confundida pero menos insegura....

En eso sonó mi celular, me tomó un segundo encontrarlo... Era él, era su estúpido numero fastidiándome la vida que estaba reparando justo en ese momento... Dude durante un rato y finalmente le conteste la llamada.

-Hola Em...- dijo

-No me llames Em- me queje en voz baja

-Disculpa, mal inicio de conversación.. Sólo quería hablar contigo, ¿cómo estas?-

¿Que clase de estúpida pregunta era esa? Obviamente no podía estar bien dadas las circunstancias, quise gritarle por llamarme para preguntarme algo así, pero entre mis cosas se me cayó una foto muy bonita que nos habíamos tomado cuando empezamos a salir, eso me entristeció; por suerte mi orgullo era mucho mas fuerte que eso.

-Estoy bien- contesté cortante

-Que bueno...- me dijo como si pensara- Estuve pensando mucho y creo que debemos vernos y hablar, sólo hablar, pasó a verte en un rato ¿te parece bien?-

-No, no vengas de acuerdo... – casi suplique

-Sólo hablar Em... Estoy allá como en una hora-

No me dio tiempo de contestar nada, me quede en shock lo suficiente para que él tomara aquello como una respuesta afirmativa, se despidió y colgó el teléfono mientras que yo no sabía bien que hacer... Nunca había sido una mujer débil, que dependiera de un hombre, pero no sabía bien que había cambiado...

Valore mis opciones. Si decidía verlo lo más probable es que volviera a quedar herida y se repitiera todo lo que ya estaba pasando, si decidía no verlo pero aun así quedarme en casa escucharía cuando llegara y terminaría cediendo ante mi siempre inoportuna curiosidad, no eran buenas opciones realmente... Tomé una tercera opción, tome las llaves del auto, y salí sin pensar si era buena o mala decisión, aunque definitivamente mejor que quedarme y no hacer caso al perfil que acababa de hacer.

Sin saber porque fui a ver a Hotch, era su fin de semana y no tenía porque molestarlo, además ya era tarde, pero no tenía con quien hablar y no quería molestar a JJ y su familia... Sólo cuando me paré frente a su puerta me cuestioné lo que iba a hacer: No tenía ni idea, pero aun así toqué a su puerta.

-Hola- dijo él al abrir, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa- ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó

-Si, solamente... no sé ni que hago aquí- dije con ganas de huir- no quería estar en casa un rato y no sabía bien a donde ir...-

-Creó que entiendo lo que quieres decir- me dijo él realmente entendiendo, que no por nada es experto en perfiles- entra, esta Jack aquí, viendo una película-

-Si estas ocupado puedo irme- dije

-Entra Emily, esta bien-

Entre sin dejar de sonreír nerviosa, frente al televisor estaba sentado Jack mirando una película de dibujos animados y riendo sin parar, Hotch detuvo un momento la película para hablar con él.

-Hey Jack, tenemos visita, ¿recuerdas a Emily?-

-Hola Emily- me saludo

-Hola Jack, perdón por interrumpir tu película-

-Esta bien- me sonrió el niño- ¿quieres verla con nosotros?-

-Si... esta bien si quieres- dije nerviosa

Tenía años sin sentarme a ver una película para niños, pero si tenía que escoger entre verla o volver a casa a seguir poniendo de cabeza mi mundo definitivamente veía mil veces la película de Jack; me acomode en el sillón junto a Hotch y me quede ahí la hora restante de película, no por que la estuviera viendo realmente, aunque creó que estaba divertida en realidad... En cierto momento Hotch paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros hasta abrazarme y yo, más cómoda que nunca, me recargue sobre él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Para el final de la película ya hasta había olvidado que hacía yo ahí originalmente, lo importante es que estaba bien, mejor que en mucho tiempo... Jack unos segundos antes de quitar la película se volteo a mirarme y sonrió, como si fuera algo muy normal que yo estuviera ahí abrazada por su padre....

-¿Podemos ver otra cosa?- preguntó Hotch

-Me temo que no, ya es muy tarde- dijo él consultando su reloj y liberándome de su abrazo- creo que deberías irte a la cama ya-

-¿Puede venir Emily otro día a ver una película con nosotros?- pregunto sonriéndome

-Tengo una idea- dijo Hotch- ¿por qué no invitas a Emily a cenar con nosotros mañana?-

-¿quieres venir Emily? Di que si... – pedía el niño que apenas y me conocía

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres vendré mañana- conteste incapaz de resistirme tanto a su suplica como a la sonrisa de Hotch

Con esa respuesta Jack pareció sentirse conforme así que accedió a irse a la cama, Hotch lo acompaño y yo me quede un par de minutos sola preparando mi salida... Al cabo de unos minutos él regreso sonriendo, me entrego un muñeco de Jack

-Dice que te lo presta, que tienes que venir mañana a regresárselo- me explicó

-Gran truco para hacerme volver- me reí

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ahora si- confesé y con eso me despedí de él- Hasta mañana Aarón-

Al regresar a casa me sorprendí encontrándome con una nota; había olvidado que él aun tenía una llave y al parecer no dudaba en usarla, el punto es que me encontré una rosa y una nota al llegar "Em te extraño, sé que tú también, intentemos de nuevo, llámame"... Algo en ese único gesto romántico me movió el corazón, sentí que podía llamarlo y decirle algo bueno... Pero por otro lado aun llevaba en la mano el muñeco de Jack y aun sentía en la piel el aroma de Aarón y su abrazo... Sentí añoranza de todo eso, de estar a salvo, de sentir el abrazo protector de alguien, de ese niñito que no tenía porque quererme pero aun así le agradaba... Él nunca iba a poder darme eso , o hacerme dejar de añorar eso.

Decidida tire la flor, rompí la nota en mil pedazos, decidí buscar un cerrajero, cambiar las llaves y dejarlo atrás...para poder añorar en paz a ese niño y a su padre.

.......


	5. Instantánea de cariño

Instantánea de cariño

Tal como prometí me presente puntual la noche siguiente para la cena, había procurado no ir muy arreglada, al fin y al cabo mi invitación era por parte de un niño de tres años... Pero al que quería impresionar esa noche era a su padre.

Toqué a la puerta unos minutos antes de las ocho, fue Hotch quien me abrió la puerta, no iba de traje pero aun así se veía bien, llevaba una camisa azul y sonreía como nunca... Me sonroje ligeramente ante su sonrisa y él, también con cierto sonrojo, me invito a pasar.

-Emily!!- era Jack que parecía muy contento de verme- si viniste-

-Te lo prometí ¿no?- dije al tiempo que le entregaba su muñeco

Fue una noche única, me sentí como si entrara en otro mundo que no sabía si quiera que podía estar a mi alcance, contrastaba con las situaciones comunes de mi vida e incluso siento que contrastaba con todo lo que creía saber acerca de Aarón Hotchner; debía ser lo más parecido a una cita y a una vida en familia a la vez... Al mismo tiempo cenaba con un niño pequeño y coqueteaba con su padre, no era común.

-Emily... ¿tú eres amiga de mi papá verdad?- pregunto Jack al servir el postre, delicioso helado de chocolate, lo mejor para un niño

-Claro que si- dije convencida, no por nada estaba ahí

-Y... ¿También puedes ser mi amiga entonces?-

-¿Tu... amiga?... – la idea me pareció entraña, pero él sonreía como si hubiera preguntado lo más normal del mundo, al igual que Hotch- claro que si Jack, también puedo ser tu amiga-

No estaba muy segura de lo que significaba aquello, creó que era como pasar un ritual de aceptación que no me había tocado nunca antes... Estábamos en eso cuando sonó el teléfono y Hotch tuvo que levantarse a contestar, yo no alcance a oír lo que decía porque Jack no paraba de hablar conmigo, pero notaba que Hotch no parecía muy contento... Cuando dejo el teléfono tenía cara de resignación y se dirigió a Jack de inmediato.

-Tu mamá ya vino por ti Jack- dijo tratando de sonreír- ve por tus cosas y te llevo abajo-

-Esta bien- dijo él- adiós Emily-

En lo que Jack corría de un lado para otro buscando sus cosas para poder irse con su mamá, Hotch se paró junto a mi como si temiera que en medio de tanto caos yo también quisiera huir del lugar, aunque no era esa mi intención para nada, cuando Jack salió con sus cosas Hotch se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes...

-Ahora vuelvo- me dijo muy de cerca en un murmullo y sin saber como tomó mi mano y la beso románticamente- no te vayas-

-No voy a ningún lado- susurre en voz baja....

El rato en que se fue me quede dudando sobre que iba a pasar, para matar el tiempo, que apenas y fueron quince minutos, recogí los restos de la cena y empecé a lavar platos, no era mi casa pero aun así quería hacer algo útil para agradecer la invitación e esa noche. Iba a la mitad de mi trabajo cuando regreso Hotch, escuche la puerta pero seguí con lo mío; él me busco y por supuesto me encontró, vi por el rabillo del ojo que me miraba, después de unos segundo yo voltee a mirarlo, él sonreía, se acerco y cerro la llave del agua.

-No deberías hacer esto, eres la invitada-

-Quería hacer algo para agradecerles- le dije y no pude evitar añadir- además soy la invitada de Jack y él ya se fue-

-Pues ahora que se fue eres mi invitada y no puedes trabajar-

Me reí de aquello y deje las cosas así, regresamos a la sala; sentí que estaba con un hombre diferente con el que trabajaba, sin el traje y la corbata, con las sonrisas y las ocurrencias, aun era el mismo Hotch prudente, inteligente y tan atractivo como siempre, pero en un matiz suyo mucho más irresistible.

Nos servimos una copa de vino y nos sentamos a charlar, rápido nos olvidamos del trabajo puesto que era algo que los dos conocíamos muy bien, sin querer nos adentramos en los temas personales, le pregunte como estaban las cosas con Jack y Haley, tenían un año divorciados, y él me contó varias cosas esenciales; luego él pregunto por ese extraño romance que había llevado y yo no tuve problemas con contarle, con convertirlo en mi confidente... Antes de que pasara una hora terminamos hablando del incidente de unas noches antes.

-Me sorprendiste- le confesé- no supe ni que sucedía, tal vez fue todo lo que acababa de pasarme lo que me llevo a irme-

-No tienes que explicarme nada Emily, entiendo bien- me respondió él- fue mi error, sabía que aun estabas triste y frágil cruce la línea, fue toda mi culpa-

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunté, debía saber

-¿De haberte herido? Si, mucho... ¿De haberte besado? No, nunca-

Lo miré fijamente sin decir nada, él levanto la mano y acaricio mi rostro, paso sus dedos entre mi cabello y finalmente, como midiendo el tiempo en que podría haberlo rechazado, tomó mi barbilla y acerco sus labios a los míos... Primero fue un beso muy suave, de labios apenas tocándose con labios y ojos cerrados; pero luego se cargo de pasión, de labios mordiéndose con labios, de lenguas encontrándose, de sus manos lentamente rodeando mi cuerpo....

Entonces me tensé... Me vinieron muchas dudas sobre lo que iba a pasar después; no podiamos tener una relación si trabajábamos juntos, iba contra las reglas, tendríamos problemas, y él no querría dejar su trabajo, entonces ¿me dejaría a mi?... Dejamos de besarnos.

-¿Emily?-

-Aaron yo...- no sabía que decir, me constaba respirar

-Esta bien amor, esta bien- dijo apenas a un centímetro de mis labios- no voy a seguir si tú aun no quieres-

Por supuesto que quería seguir, quería caer rendida en sus brazos de romántico secreto, quería que volviera a llamarme Amor, quería despertar segura de todo la mañana siguiente, pero me asustaban las consecuencias muy a la larga, me asustaba sufrir otro abandono tan pronto y más aun causado por alguien a quien había deseado por años... No quería lidiar con eso.

-¿Te llevó a casa?-

-No, me voy yo- susurre- pero te veo mañana temprano.... Sólo dame tiempo Aarón-

Lo besé suavemente antes de salir... No sabía si hacía bien, pero quería estar segura de que no iba a romperme el corazón aun, una parte de mi quería asegurarse de que realmente Hotch quería estar conmigo tanto como yo con él... Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para entender lo que aun se me iba de las manos.


	6. Instantánea de pelea

Instantánea de pelea

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, las cosas en mi vida empezaron a tener mayor estabilidad, los miedos poco a poco empezaron a disiparse y sentí que las cosas volverían a estar bien, incluso mejor.... Las cosas entre Hotch y yo iban avanzando lentamente, salíamos ocasionalmente en lo que podían considerarse citas, pero íbamos con calma, él quería estar seguro de que nada malo pasaría, que yo no saldría huyendo asustada porque me sentía presionada.

Y cuando creí que podía poner mi vida de nuevo en manos de un hombre, no depender de él, pero si dejarlo entrar de lleno en mi vida algo pasó....

Era una mañana común en la UAC, había pasado casi un mes desde mi ruptura, y las cosas empezaban a marchar mejor... Y entonces entre unos archivos de otro sociopata levanté la vista y lo vi entrar.... Hubo un momento en que temí estar metida en una pesadilla, todos parecían tan normales, pero eso no era normal, él no tenía porque estar ahí.

Se acerco hasta donde yo estaba con una flor en la mano antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para huir, no estaba JJ a la vista como para ayudarme y Hotch seguía en su oficina así que no podía llamarlo para rescatarme.

-Hola Em- dijo

-No me llames Em- me queje tratando de seguir con mis archivos

-No has devuelto mis llamadas-

-¿Será porque no quiero hablar contigo?- me queje

-Tenemos que hablar preciosa, las cosas podrían estar bien- se sentó en mi escritorio y entonces todos lo miraron- vamos, sabes que los dos queremos volver, podemos arreglarlo hablando, fueron ocho meses muy buenos-

-Vete de aquí, quiero trabajar y no verte- me queje- además yo no quiero volver-

Morgan y Reid mantenían la vista fija en nosotros dos pero no se atrevían a intervenir, JJ no estaba a la vista aun y menos García, estaba sola, mi suerte no parecía muy buena; él me entregó la flor que llevaba esperando derretirme con ese gesto romántico.... Y aunque si me provocaba algo raro eso, no era el gesto romántico que quería, no era como los sencillos gestos de Hotch, que sentía eran los únicos que me conmovían....

Me levanté, lo tome del brazo y lo llevé hasta la puerta sin mirarlo; estaba enojada y no me gustaba que estuviera ahí, era mi lugar normal, mi terreno neutral, mi sitio y el de Hotch a la vez, no podía invadirlo... Eso definitivamente era cruzar la línea entre la insistencia y el acoso.... Yo no quería volver.

-Vete de aquí ahora-

-No me voy sin una respuesta afirmativa preciosa- dijo y me tomo del brazo con fuerza

-¿Esta todo bien Prentiss?- pregunto desde su sitio Morgan, a quien la cosa parecía empezar a preocuparle

-Si- conteste- él ya se va-

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a irse, ni a soltarme, me sentía amenazada por eso; yo no era una mujer débil ni mucho menos, pero él parecía saber como jugar conmigo, sabía que aun ejercía cierta influencia en mi y que yo no iba a hacer una tontería justo en la oficina, contaba con eso...

Entonces, sin saber en que momento se había dado cuenta de la situación que me tenía en problemas, apareció Hotch justo detrás de mi y con un solo movimiento libero mi brazo cautivo; estaba molesto, se podía leer fácilmente en su rostro, se situó frente a mi, en lo que parecía un afán protector y sin darle vueltas al asunto le pidió que se fuera

-Vete, ella no quiere verte y estas interrumpiendo trabajo del FBI-

-Sólo quiero hablar con ella y me iré-

-No voy a permitirlo, no si ella no quiere- Hotch parecía muy decidido

-Emily esto no tiene sentido- se quejó conmigo y estiro su brazo para tocarme, pero Hotch lo detuvo

Fue un momento muy tenso en el que nadie estuvo seguro que iba a pasar, el equipo se mantenía en su sitio pero sin apartar la vista de nosotros, JJ y Rossi también habían llegado ahí, sin saber exactamente que había alertado a todos para reunirse... Todos esperábamos la siguiente reacción de Hotch.

Hotch, situado frente a mi, le sujetaba la muñeca y lo miraba ciertamente amenazador, parecía que con las miradas querían terminar con el otro, pero era obvio que Hotch no tomaría una decisión estúpida y menos frente a mi.

-Vete- dije sin esperar otra palabra

-Ya la oíste, es la ultima vez que te pido que te vayas- dijo Hotch

Él pareció rendirse, no parecía dispuesto a iniciar una pelea en un sitio donde tenía todo para perder, además era obvio que no podía ganarle a Hotch, me miro por ultima vez sin que yo respondiera la mirada y se fue.... Paso un minuto antes de que cualquiera se moviera, entonces Hotch volteo para mirarme, se veía preocupado, tuve ganas de abrazarme a él, pero definitivamente no era el lugar adecuado.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto y yo sólo respondí asintiendo

-Hotch ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Rossi una vez pasada la confusión

Él se alejo con Rossi, quien parecía entre sorprendido, divertido y molesto, todo a la vez, y yo de inmediato me reuní con JJ, quien también parecía tener una gran mezcla de emociones con todo eso.... Me senté en su oficina, sabía que iba a pasar, ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo y no podría negarlo mucho tiempo

-¿Qué pasó Emily?-

-Lo que viste, un altercado-

-Corrijo la pregunta, ¿Qué esta pasando contigo y Hotch?-

-Nada, sólo me ayudo con el conflicto-

-No hay que ser experto en perfiles para darse cuenta de que algo esta pasando entre ustedes, probablemente Rossi y Hotch estén teniendo esta misma conversación justo ahora, así que dime que sucede-

-JJ no pasa nada...-

Ella no parecía convencida por ninguna de mis excusas, lo cual era normal, terminaría por decirle la verdad, era cierto que pasaba algo pero yo aun no sabía como nombrar a todo eso, casualidad, atracción, secretos, una aventura.... no lo sabía bien; pero JJ quería respuestas y el equipo también

-Entonces contéstame algo Emily- dijo JJ decidida- ¿qué sucedió ahí?, ¿El supervisor de la UAC fue a asegurarse de que no interrumpieran a la agente Prentiss? ¿o Hotch fue al rescate de Emily?-

Entonces entendí las cosas, lo mío con Hotch no era una cosa pasajera, una aventura o algo así, era algo real; él había salido en mi defensa para que nada me hiciera daño; lo que teníamos era un romance real, él no iba a jugar conmigo o a abandonarme a la primera oportunidad.

Sonreí. JJ tenía su respuesta, y yo la mía.


	7. Instantánea de deseo

Instantánea de deseo

Con toda la confusión del día, llegar a casa a descansar resulto un gran alivio, sentía aun la tensión en mi cuerpo, que sólo se acrecentaba al recordar que no había podido hablar con Hotch después de lo que descubrí con JJ.... Aun así me sentía mucho más relajada, no sabía si era por no estar en el trabajo bajo la mirada de todos, si era por haber dejado atrás mi pasado romance, o si era por haber descubierto lo que pasaba conmigo y Hotch, el caso es que la vida tenía mejor aspecto.

Tocaron a la puerta. Yo estaba tumbada en el sillón y no tenía deseos de abrir, deje pasar un minuto pero volvieron a tocar, me levante y abrí... Era Hotch, sonreía y llevaba un ramo de flores rojas en la mano.

-Nunca te he traído flores ¿sabías?- me dijo al verme

-No lo había pensado- dije....

Fue un impulso extraño, algo que era repentino y a la vez planeado por mucho tiempo, apenas Hotch cruzo la puerta lo bese, me abrace a él y lo bese como si nada en el mundo importara más, como si fuera mi última respiración y quisiera compartirla con él; el hecho es que se habían acabado las dudas y los pretextos, las distancias y los miedos, de golpe sólo importaba que estábamos él y yo, y yo lo necesitaba.

Él al principio se sorprendió por eso, pero enseguida me besó con esa misma pasión, con ese deseo anhelante de haber esperado por mucho tiempo antes de poder unirse así con mis labios... Me separé de él un momento para tomar aire, pero me quede abrazada a él.

-Wow... Eso fue increíble- me susurro

-Puedo decir lo mismo Aarón- le sonreí y me suelto de él

-¿Y a que le debo tener tanta suerte?- pregunta entre interesado y divertido, al tiempo que me entrega el ramo de flores

-Hoy pasaron muchas cosas.... Y en realidad me alegro que estuvieras ahí para ayudarme, significó mucho para mi-

-Sabes que para eso estoy-

-Hay otra cosa que necesito decirte... Algo importante de lo que me dí cuenta hoy- dude por un segundo

-¿Qué sucede Emily?- pregunto al tiempo que me abrazaba....

Y entonces no me resistí a besarlo nuevamente, no pude evitar sentir que sus labios eran el único lugar correcto para mi en el mundo, nos besamos casi sin respirar; quería decirle tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, quería confesarle que me había hecho sentir segura, que quería que nunca se fuera, que si la vida fuera eterna aun así quería estar con él... Ya no tenía dudas....

-Quiero estar contigo Aarón- susurre

-Y yo contigo amor- me contesta

Al llegar a ese punto las manos de Hotch ya se deslizaban por debajo de mi blusa creando caricias que yo no podía ni imaginar; sentí que habíamos llegado a ese punto, al momento de cambio, el más intimo de nuestra relación, de ese algo que teníamos que ni era del todo una relación ni no lo era.

-Vamos a la cama- propuse entonces....

Primero hubo un momento de dudas entre ambos, habíamos jugado a no enamorarnos pero enamorándonos durante el último mes, así que cruzábamos oficialmente esa frontera, eso si era nuevo... Tome sus manos y despacio lo lleve hasta la habitación.

Lentamente nos adentramos en el mundo privado del otro, poco a poco las caricias se extendieron a sitios mas recónditos, lentamente nos fuimos amando como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, como si la pasión no nos devorara por dentro...

Así, en ese silencio intimo, personal y secreto, los botones fueron saltando y las prendas fueron saliendo de su sitio siendo remplazadas por besos y caricias, por placeres que no sabíamos que podíamos encontrar juntos... Sin necesidad de palabras o acuerdos nos movimos al ritmo exacto del otro, encontramos el amor a través de percibirnos uno en el cuerpo del otro...

Entre las sabanas de la cama nos encontramos cuerpo a cuerpo, frente a frente, mirada a mirada, beso a beso sin saber de donde veníamos, pero en realidad ya no nos importaba; nos besábamos reconociéndonos, nos amábamos en medio del éxtasis, susurrábamos palabras de amor que no creímos que algún día llegáramos a pronunciar, transpirábamos pasión por cada poro... Nos unimos y nos separarnos sólo para volver a desearnos.

Esa fue la primera noche que pase en sus brazos.

Casi al amaneces seguíamos sin separar nuestras miradas, unidos en un abrazo que no solo pertenecía a nuestros brazos sino a todo lo que éramos...

-¿Aarón?...-

-Dime amor-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Dormir es una buena idea... – ríe él mirándome- pero creo que sé a que te refieres; tendremos que hablar con Strauss, podemos mantenerlo en secreto, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo-

-¿Crees que tendremos problemas? Ella no dudara en despedirnos- dije algo preocupada, aunque en realidad era imposible sentir alguna preocupación en los brazos de aquel hombre

-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo- me susurró- duerme, faltan pocas horas para el amanecer y estas cansada-

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que cayera rendida por el sueño, eso si, sin despegarme ni un solo momento de Hotch.


	8. Instantánea de confesión

Instantánea de confesión

Desperté con el sonido del despertador molestando a mi lado, abrí los ojos lentamente y por un momento tarde en recordar mi buena suerte de la noche anterior, recordarlo me dibujo una sonrisa... Luego me di cuenta que estaba sola y casi se me cae el mundo encima, Hotch no estaba.... Maldije para mis adentros, pero cuando creí que todo estaba perdido me encontré con que me había dejado una nota junto a la cama: "Tengo que arreglar las cosa, no quise despertarte, nos vemos en el trabajo; todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Aarón"

De inmediato entendí a que se refería con eso, iba a hablar con Strauss sobre nosotros, iba a hacer oficial nuestra relación para evitar consecuencias terribles a futuro, esa idea casi me detuvo el corazón por un minuto... Me hacía sentir bien que Hotch se tomara las cosas tan en serio y que fuera capaz de enfrentar eso por nosotros, pero también me preocupaba; él había decidido arreglar todo sin la necesidad de ponerme cara a cara con nuestra insoportable jefa, pero aun así era raro, no sabía si debía alegrarme, morirme de miedo, molestarme o que.

Me levante tan rápido como pude y corrí a arreglarme, tenía que darme prisa para ver que sucedía, el gesto de Hotch era muy tierno, pero en realidad lo correcto era que estuviera con él para semejante confesión. Llegué a la UAC tan velozmente como fui capaz y me dispuse a enfrentar lo que fuera, pero apenas puse un pie adentro, JJ, que como siempre había llegado temprano, me detuvo.

-Tienes que dejar que lo haga él Emily- me dijo como si supiera absolutamente todo lo que sucedía, aunque lo más probable es que si lo supiera, por intuición o porque Hotch le hubiera terminado por decir

-Pero estamos juntos en esto- me justifiqué

-Lo sé mujer, pero paciencia- dijo ella con calma- el asunto es que el rompió una regla mas grande porque es tu supervisor, así que él tiene que hacer esto; también creo que quiere probarte que le importas mucho, así que no te queda más opción que aguardar, si quieren que vayas ya te llamaran-

Y no tuve más que esperar a que todo acabará, aunque sentía que tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y mi suerte colgando de un frágil hilo... Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo a que Hotch saliera; durante ese rato fue llegando el equipo y empezamos con el trabajo, no sin dejar de rondar la reunión de Hotch.

Después de un rato, sin que lo hubiéramos hablado con anterioridad, Rossi fue a la oficina de Strauss a intervenir a nuestro favor, no parecía interesarle que no era su reunión ni su problema, pero éramos un equipo y era lo que nos tocaba hacer, apoyarnos, incluso cuando Hotch y yo no les decíamos nada oficialmente.... Rossi regreso a los veinte minutos pero aun no sabía que iba a pasar con nosotros, aunque parecía que las probabilidades se inclinaban a nuestro favor.

JJ no se fue a su oficina, se quedo revisando casos junto a mi escritorio, en una especie de solidaridad sin necesidad de explicaciones.... Durante un rato nadie se atrevió a decir nada, actuábamos como si fuera una mañana normal de trabajo pero tuviéramos que estar todos juntos...

-¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?- se aventuro a preguntar Reid al fin

-No lo sé en realidad- contesté yo muriéndome de nervios

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí- comento JJ

-Tal vez ya asesino a Strauss y ahora debe deshacerse del cuerpo sin que nadie lo note; debe ser tardado- intentó bromear Morgan

-No creo que un asesinato nos ayude-

-Pero un poco de intervención del equipo no esta de más-

-No creó que sea muy buena idea intervenir todos, Rossi ya hizo un poco de apoyo, tampoco hay que intervenir de más- dijo JJ

-No sé que va a pasar...- me lamenté

-Calma Emily, Hotch es capaz de resolverlo todo- me alentó Reid y por un momento hasta me pareció que tenía más razón que de costumbre...

Pasó un largo rato antes de que hubiera algún movimiento; llevábamos casi dos horas de espera cuando Hotch salió, todos lo miramos con la misma expectativa, sin dar señales exactas del resultado camino hasta mi y en medio de todos me besó apasionadamente, como si no estuviéramos en el último lugar correcto para hacer eso, y luego, para calmar las ansias de todo el mundo dijo en voz alta:

-Tres casos de prueba antes de decidir que va a pasar con nosotros, y va a pedirles sus opiniones a todos ustedes-

-Entonces no puede pasar nada malo- nos animo JJ

-Sólo tres casos para asegurarse de que nuestra relación no alterara nuestra perspectiva, ni perjudicara al equipo- dijo Hotch

Y como si estuviera seguro de nuestro triunfo ante cualquier circunstancia, como si ya nada fuera a ganarnos, volvió a besarme ante las risas y aplausos de todos.


	9. Instantánea de prueba

Instantánea de prueba

No era fácil pensar que nuestros movimientos tenían que ser evaluados por mandato de la jefa, si bien el equipo no iba a hacer nada en nuestra contra saber que teníamos todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros no nos hacía sentir del todo cómodos y si Hotch podía con eso, a mi me costaba algo más de trabajo.

El primer caso al ser en la misma Virginia nos proporciono una calma absoluta porque no hubo tensiones y porque la misma Strauss se tomaba tiempo para ver el caso, no es que verla fuera bueno, pero eso evitaba que el equipo se sintiera con la obligación de ver lo que Hotch y yo hacíamos juntos... no fue un caso simple, enfrentarse al secuestro y asesinato de niños pequeños es lo peor que puede pasar en este empleo, pero al final las cosas salieron bien, al final detuvimos a quien fue necesario y libramos a un par de pequeñas de un daño que no tenían que sufrir. Y Hotch y yo superamos la primera prueba.

Pero como el mundo parecía no tener muchas ganas de ayudarnos a salir bien librados de aquello, el siguiente caso fue al otro lado del país y entonces las tensiones surgidas por nuestra relación y el encargo de Strauss empezaron a surgir.

En medio del vuelo revisábamos el caso y elegíamos los primeros movimientos del día, Hotch parecía interesado en que empezáramos lo más rápido posible, teníamos cuatro asesinatos en dos semanas y le preocupaba que el número creciera muy rápido...

-Tengo una duda Hotch- soltó Morgan de pronto- ¿cómo vamos a trabajar este caso con lo de ustedes dos?-

-No comprendo tú pregunta- dijo Hotch que por la expresión de sus ojos supe que entendía pero quería equivocarse

-Bueno... Con lo que dijo Strauss ahora que están juntos... ¿Deberían trabajar tú y Emily por separado todo el tiempo?-

-¿O mejor juntos para que se noté que pueden con esto?- interrumpe Rossi

-El punto es que todos queremos saber como manejaremos este caso- comenta Reid tratando de sonar como él más coherente

De pronto me quedó claro que ellos no veían las cosas del modo que nosotros, no se trataba de que cambiaran las cosa básicas al resolver los casos, para mi la verdadera prueba era poder hacer lo mismo sin que nada se viera afectado, voltee a mirar a Hotch sentado a mi lado y pude percibir que él se sentía igual... Frunció el seño, parecía muy molesto, cerró el expediente y se dirigió a todo el equipo.

-Vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez- dijo captando la atención de todos- el hecho de que Emily y yo ahora estemos juntos no cambia en nada el manejo de los casos, trabajaremos según sea necesario y práctico para la situación ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno Hotch pero Strauss espera que tengamos un reporte y todos queremos que las cosas salgan bien..-

-Entonces déjame hacer mi trabajo como debe ser- gritó Hotch ante la sorpresa de todos- si cambiamos las cosas sólo será peor, así que trabajaremos como siempre; yo sé que podemos con esto, que lo que tenemos no va a afectar al trabajo, así que por favor déjame demostrarlo-

Cuando bajamos del jet una hora más tarde todos iban más silenciosos y Hotch ciertamente seguía molesto... Teníamos que probar que podíamos con todo eso, que estábamos listo para tener una relación en el trabajo, no se valía hacer trampa.

Esos días fueron pesados, empezamos en blanco, no teníamos algo realmente conciso para hacer el perfil y eso era difícil de sobrellevar, hasta la encantadora JJ empezaba a desesperarse, por no hablar de Hotch, quien además se sentía constantemente presionado por todo a su alrededor.

Después de mucho buscar y buscar dimos con el perfil adecuado, o eso creímos; hombre caucásico, entre los 30 y 40, posiblemente soltero y solitario en general, capaz de lo que sea para encontrar victimas, mataba para satisfacer su placer, pero luego sentía culpa, probablemente se torturara a si mismo, obsesivo... Un perfil poco alentador.... Fuimos a su búsqueda, interrogamos a quien fue necesario.... Pero volvió al ataque, en dos días tuvimos dos victimas más... Al final del tercer día de trabajo Hotch parecía devastado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté

-Algo esta saliendo mal Emily- me contesto aun molesto- siento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo esto no avanza y no sé que estamos haciendo mal, tardamos mucho en tener un perfil y aun tengo dudas.... No sé amor, esto es raro-

-Primero que nada necesitas descansar- le recomendé- en estos tres días apenas has dormido y eso no te ayuda, además te preocupa como reacciono el equipo para este caso; todo va a estar bien-

-¿Qué haría si no estuvieras tú para apoyarme?- me dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba

Sabíamos que era mejor dejar las cosa de pareja para momentos fuera del trabajo pero esa conversación en definitiva relajo a Hotch... el día siguiente parecía mas esclarecedor, estábamos más frescos para seguir... Habíamos errado un especto del perfil, no sabíamos como localizaba a sus victimas, el perfil geográfico no salía preciso; se trataba de un servidor público, alguien en quien la gente confiaba... Un vigilante!!!

Encontramos al sujeto gracias a García y su siempre oportuna intervención, lo atrapamos con ayuda de tres agente pues era más agresivo de lo que creímos al principio, casi nos costo la vida de un agente.... Cerrar el caso fue un verdadero alivio....

Volamos de regreso a DC, estábamos agotados, el estrés había acabado con nosotros, Hotch y yo íbamos juntos, abrazados ligeramente.... Nos preocupaba lo que iba a pasar, el caso no había salido tan bien y Strauss necesitaba pocos pretextos para desquitarse con nosotros... Morgan se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó- dijo- no quería que pareciera que dudaba de ustedes, creo que eso no ayudo al caso-

-Esta bien Morgan- dijo Hotch- sé que es una situación rara-

Regresamos a la UAC temprano, estábamos cansados pero aun no podíamos irnos, mientras revisábamos el papeleo Strauss llamó al equipo en turnos para hablar sobre el caso... Aarón y yo procurábamos no estar nerviosos; Strauss nos llamó al mismo tiempo....

-Bien, hagamos esto lo más rápido posible- dijo Strauss que nunca estaba contenta de vernos- he hablado con el equipo sobre este segundo caso y me comentaron que hubo algunas dificultades, pero al parecer fue un error general, incluso el agente Morgan aseguró que fue su error ¿es así?-

A ambos se nos paro el corazón, no era nuestra culpa obviamente, pero no sabíamos que el equipo haría eso por nosotros, Tal vez habíamos subestimado un poco lo que ellos entendían sobre nosotros, habíamos tenido dudas pero tal vez no era difícil ganar eso.

-No me gusta pensar que el equipo cometió un error que nos hizo perder vidas de más, pero así es- dijo Hotch

-Bien... por ahora es suficiente- dijo ella molesta- queda un caso y espero que todo salga bien agentes-

Salimos de la oficina de Strauss, el equipo seguía ahí, en realidad supongo que sólo nos estaban esperando; nos sentiamos contentos, el mundo parecía mejor... Sonreímos con el equipo, sólo nos faltaba una prueba.

-¿Quieren ir por un trago?- propuso Rossi

-Creo que no es mala idea- dijo Hotch abrazándome... Estábamos seguros y felices y podíamos compartirlo fácilmente con quienes considerábamos nuestra familia.


	10. Instantánea de sospecha

Instantánea de sospecha

El caos no llegó a nuestra vida por el desorden que presupuso el caos alrededor del segundo caso, porque al final se soluciono todo, tampoco fue el informe de que se partiríamos al tercer caso, con eso si podíamos lidiar, el asunto es que la mañana que íbamos a volar a Seattle para enfrentar a un nuevo sociopata Strauss se presento en la sala de juntas para informar que viajaría con nosotros.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre nuestro mundo y lo rompieron, nuestro último caso con Strauss había sido un completo desastre, nadie podía trabajar a gusto estando ella mirando sobre nuestros hombros y creyendo que tenía el control de la situación... Lo que supuse es que quería vigilarnos a Hotch y a mi, me tomó menos de un minuto estar segura, ya que ella parecía muy interesada en vigilar nuestros movimientos, más que al resto del equipo o el caso.

Total que volamos acompañados de Strauss, el caso no parecía tan malo o difícil como otros que habíamos tenido, parecía que teníamos entre manos a un acosador que acababa de evolucionar al nivel de asesino; dos mujeres físicamente similares, de ambientes parecidos... Pero con Strauss con nosotros era más difícil trabajar.

-Bien, al aterrizar Morgan y Rossi irán a la primera escena del crimen, JJ y Reid van directo a instalarse y ver si pueden hacer un perfil geográfico, Prentiss y yo iremos a la segunda escena- organizó Hotch

-No creo que sea buena idea agente Hotchner- interrumpió Strauss- dadas las circunstancias no creo que sea lo mejor que trabaje con la agente Prentiss, no creo que quiera que algo salga mal en este caso-

-Sé como podemos trabajar mejor en este caso y eso nada tiene que ver con las cuestiones personales- contestó Hotch- así que trabajaremos así-

-No lo hará- dijo Strauss enojada- si quiere conservar su empleo me hará caso-

-Puedo trabajar con Rossi en la primera escena- propuse yo para librar el asunto y él sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza un tanto resignado.

Apenas aterrizar Strauss tomó su papel de jefa absoluta de la UAC, del equipo, del caso y de todo lo que pudiera hacerse jefa; antes de que nos separáramos Hotch se acercó a mi y me susurró:

-Sospecho que Strauss hará todo lo que le sea posible para separarnos o despedirnos-

-Yo sospecho que no soporta la felicidad ajena, sobre todo la nuestra- le comente sonriendo- no le demos ese gusto amor-

Sin decir nada más estuvimos de acuerdo, nos separamos y empezamos a trabajar en el caso. Strauss decidió presentarse en la escena con Hotch y Morgan, lo que nos dejo a los otros libertad para hacer nuestro trabajo en paz, lo que hizo el análisis de la escena mucho más facil, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del resto del trabajo.... La paciencia de Hotch parecía estar a punto de agotarse cada que la "jefa" abría la boca, aunque hacía todo lo humanamente posible por controlarse.

La primera tarde nuestras conclusiones fueron pocas, Strauss no nos dejaba controlar totalmente los archivos y los datos, parecía que cada que nos acercábamos a una conclusión ella estaba ahí para descontrolar todo, era insoportable... Cerca de las nueve, cuando empezó a caer una tormenta, decidimos suspender las actividades.

En las habitaciones del hotel, probablemente, cada uno siguió dándole vueltas a las ideas sobre el caso y revisando los pocos papeles que teníamos; aunque estaba cansada de pronto todo el caso me resultaba más claro, las victimas empezaban a tener demasiados puntos en común, estas conclusiones me llevaron a considerar algo nuevo... Era casi medianoche pero fui a la habitación de Hotch. Él por supuesto seguía despierto repasando el caso una y otra vez, nada más de verlo sospeche que él estaba llegando a las mismas conclusiones que yo, me dejo entrar y apartó los papeles de la cama para poder sentarnos a hablar.

-No sé que tan lógico vaya a sonar esto- le comenté preocupada- pero sospecho que Strauss esta intentando que fallemos en el caso-

-Puede ser verdad pero... ¿En que te basas Emily?- preguntó él que quería estar seguro de que no era sólo su percepción.

-Todo puede ser por la tensión, pero creo que es por nosotros Aarón- le dije- ella nunca trabaja con nosotros y esta no es una situación especial, además ella parece más interesada en lo que hacemos tú y yo que en otra cosa... no lo sé amor, no es normal-

-Es probable que sea así, que este en el caso porque no es tan difícil y puede mantener cierto control sobre esto...- me contestó él- En otras circunstancias, frente a un caso como este, mañana llegaríamos con u perfil exacto, sería un caso corto... Creo que tienes razón-

-¿ Por qué esta tan interesada en separarnos?-

-Por que nos odia supongo; porque cuando se fue Gideon quiso deshacerse de mi y tú no sólo no la apoyaste, sino que incluso me ayudaste a mi; a Strauss no le gusta perder y tampoco puede manejar que haya sido capaz de confesar lo nuestro, le habría gustado descubrirlo y tener un pretexto para deshacerse de nosotros-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

-Tener un perfil listo para mañana-

-Creo que hoy no dormiremos-

Despertamos al resto del equipo y en el reducido espacio de la habitación de hotel nos reunimos a terminar el trabajo, los argumentos que teníamos Hotch y yo fueron suficientes para que el equipo interrumpiera sus sueños y trabajaran tan tarde... Pasadas de las cinco de la mañana dejamos todo listo, el perfil parecía suficientemente sólido para presentarlo, cada quien regreso a su cuarto... Pese a lo que pudiera pasar con Strauss justo en ese momento de tensión, el par de horas que nos quedaban de sueño las pase en la habitación de Hotch.

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de sorpresas, con el perfil preparado Strauss perdió el control de la situación y nosotros trabajamos a mayor velocidad que el día anterior, las pruebas se veían más sólidas, las victimas tenían más relación entre si... Todo en el caso parecía cobrar sentido...

Por supuesto que lo resolvimos, éramos expertos, el pobre hombre casi se mata en la huida, estaba trastornado, tan loco como con culpa... Fue una captura incomoda, casi triste, pero pudimos con ello.... Estábamos cansados como nunca pero supimos manejar las cosas.

El viaje de regreso a DC fue cansado, silencioso, en parte porque nos hacía falta dormir y en parte porque Strauss estaba molesta como nunca, habíamos sido más listos que ella y habíamos superado los tres casos de prueba exitosamente. Nada más aterrizar Strauss decidió desaparecer de nuestra vista, teníamos todo un fin de semana antes de que llegara el día en que nos enfrentaríamos a ella, nos sentíamos confiados aunque no era una victoria segura todavía.

-¿Nos vamos Hotch?- le pregunte en cuanto terminamos todo lo necesario en la UAC

-Vete tú Emily, yo quiero arreglar un par de cosas, pero te llamó después-

Sin entender del todo lo que iba a pasar lo besé brevemente y salí de su oficina, estaba cansada, él también, nuestro trabajo aun colgaba de un hilo, me parecía normal que necesitáramos un tiempo a solas para considerar las cosas.... Esa noche Hotch empezó a forjar el cambio de nuestras vidas.


	11. Instantánea de dudas

Instantánea de dudas

Durante el fin de semana Hotch estuvo prácticamente desaparecido, no aparecía ni respondía a mis llamadas, era como si se hubiera esfumado del planeta, al grado de ponerme insoportablemente nerviosa.

El domingo en la tarde para aliviar un poco la tensión tuve una salida con JJ y García, una tarde de chicas... Yo llevaba un rato sin saber de Hotch, lo cual dadas las circunstancias no era alentador, así que ellas hacían un enorme esfuerzo por animarme y tenerme en calma, por hacerme olvidar que mi relación y mi trabajo estaban en peligro; fuimos por unos tragos.

Con ellas me sentía muchísimo más tranquila, nos reíamos, charlábamos y la pasábamos genial, pero yo no podía evitar, cada cierto rato, voltear a mirar mi celular en espera de una llamada...

-Basta con eso Emily, cuando llame te darás cuenta- me regaño García- dame el celular-

-Pero... – intenté protestar yo

-Damelo ahora-

Aun con algunas quejas le entregué el teléfono, esperando al mismo tiempo que Hotch llamará, pero que no lo hiciera... Es decir, quería que él me llamará, pero no que lo hiciera en el momento en que no tenía mi teléfono cerca... después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, que él desapareciera así me hacía sentir insegura.

Durante unos minutos entre las risas y comentarios de la noche, me quede callada meditando eso... Sin mi empleo y sin Hotch, mi vida sólo era caos, las personas en la UAC eran mi verdadera familia y de cierto modo también temía perder eso.

-Tierra a Emily ¿sigues aquí guapa?- me llamó García

-Si, lo siento, estaba pensando en otro cosa- contesté

-Así es el amor- bromeó JJ- mejor cuéntanos algo de tu relación, todos nos morimos por saber que pasa contigo y Hotch-

-Jaja, muy graciosas, no vamos a hablar de eso... Además no sabría que decir- dudé nerviosa visiblemente

-Tomate otro trago, relájate y nos cuentas detalles- sugirió García con obvia curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa contigo Emily? ¿Sabes que todo esta bien no?-

Esa pregunta fue la desencadenante de todas mis emociones encontradas, ¿sabía que todo estaba bien?... En realidad no lo sabía; estaba terminando un periodo de prueba en el trabajo porque se me había ocurrido dormir con mi jefe, un jefe que además estaba desaparecido, eso para nada estaba bien.

Yo tenía apenas un poco más de dos meses de haber terminado un romance largo, y no quería volver a adentrarme en el mundo de las dudas, los secretos y las rupturas; estaba asustada, principalmente porque estaba muy enamorada de Hotch... Les conté todo eso, eran mis amigas y tenían que saber. Cuando terminé de decir todo aquello JJ me regresó mi teléfono con cierto aire resignado y de confidencialidad.

-De acuerdo, yo no sé que pasa, pero antes de irse el viernes Hotch estuvo hablando con Spencer mucho rato, creo que él debe saber algo- me contó JJ

Yo, ciertamente confundida pero sin dudarlo, marqué el número de Reid, no tenía idea de que iba a decirle, pero tenía que intentarlo por lo menos...

-Reid-

-Spencer, soy Emily-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No sé porque te pregunto esto... sé que va a ser muy raro... pero yo...-

-Quieres saber donde esta Hotch- adivinó él

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Él supuso que si tardaba en comunicarse contigo terminarías por llamarme- me contestó calmado- pero no te preocupes, él no ha dejado la ciudad, esta bien, esta muy ocupado y mañana temprano estara en la UAC-

-Spencer ¿Dónde esta Hotch?-

-Emily prometí no decirte nada... Pero todo esta bien, sólo no dudes-

-¿Qué?-

-No dudes-

Eso fue con lo que terminó la conversación, suspiré resignada, las palabras del "niño genio" tenían que ser suficientes... La noche de chicas no tardo mucho en terminar, estaba más calmada... Llegué a casa cuando oscurecía... Pasó un rato y entonces sonó el teléfono, el corazón se me detuvo, era Hotch.

-Hotch!-

-Hola hermosa ¿cómo estas?- me preguntó

-Preocupada por que no apareces mi vida-

-Todo esta bien Emily, quería solucionar unas cosas del trabajo-

-Hotch trabajamos juntos, esto esta muy misterioso- le dije dudando- ¿qué sucede Aarón? ¿Qué es lo que no me dices?-

-Emily todo esta bien- me contesto con voz suave- te lo explicare con calma en cuanto te vea, te prometo que todo esta bien-

-¿De verdad lo prometes?-

-Claro amor, lo prometo, te veo mañana-

Ese fue el fin de mi conversación, yo seguía con dudas pero haber escuchado la voz de Hotch me tranquilizo mucho, sus palabras cariñosas me hacían sentir mejor, nuevamente amada... Esa noche no fue buena, pero mucha mejor que las dos anteriores... Faltaban unas horas para enfrentar a Strauss, lo que menos convenía era dudar de quien amaba.


	12. Instantánea de confrontación

Especialmente para jirrG, por sus review y agradables comentarios... Me has hecho sentir como la escritora más afortunada, muchas gracias... Espero que este capitulo sea tan bueno como los anteriores.

Gracias también a Elodia Ayu y girls230889, y a todos aquellos que han leído este fic y creído que funcionaba. Besos a todos.

Instantánea de confrontación

Esa mañana llegué a la UAC hecha un manojo de nervios, el equipo ya estaba ahí esperándome y parecían estar casi tan nerviosos como yo, con excepción de Reid, que parecía saber algo que todos ignorábamos, y Rossi qus siempre estaba calmado; esa calma me tranquilizo un poco, pero de Hotch aun no había señales

Era temprano para empezar a trabajar, además los nervios no nos habrían permitido concentrarnos; Rossi intento hacer conversación sobre nuestro fin de semana, y hasta Morgan se intereso por nuestra salida de chicas... Pero al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a hacer el silencio y Hotch seguía sin aparecer. Cerca de cinco minutos después entro Strauss.

-Agente Prentiss- me llamó y yo la seguí enseguida- loas demás sigan con su trabajo-

Llegué a la oficina de Strauss en total silencio, trataba de no parecer ni un poco preocupada, de que ella no sintiera como la ansiedad corría por mi cuerpo. Nos sentamos frente a frente en su oficina, mi corazón latía muy rápido, me miró fijamente por un segundo, me mantuve quieta, sería, firme...

-¿Dónde esta el agente Hotchner?- me pregunto

-No lo sé- confesé temiendo lo peor

Hubo otro segundo de silencio, mientras que yo me preguntaba donde estaba Aarón, ella empezó a buscar unos expedientes, entre ellos por supuesto estaba el mio y el de Hotch; ella parecía más interesada en revisar los expedientes que en mi presencia, yo miré el reloj, Hotch ya iba diez minutos tarde, y él jamas se retrasaba... Casi me sentía abandonada, casi me rendí ante la jefa y me regañé a mi misma por todo ese juego de salir con mi jefe, pero no lo hice, me aferré a esos dos minutos que hablamos la noche anterior, me aferré a las palabras de Reid: no dudes.

En ese momento Hotch cruzó la puerta. Mi corazón volvió a latir muy rápido, a la vez que me tranquilizaba; él se veía como siempre, no había marcas de preocupación en su rostro, me dirigió una tenue sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, a partir de ese momento ya no me soltó.

-Lamento la tardanza- fue lo único que dijo

-Su retraso se ve muy mal, pero es lo que menos debería preocuparle agente Hotchner- dijo Strauss amenazadora- no sé que es lo que paso en Seattle pero sé que algo estuvo mal-

-El caso se resolvió sin incidente alguno, no veo como pueda haber un problema- contesté

-Trabajaron fuera de horario-

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó Hotch

-Tengo mis maneras de saber las cosas agente Hotchner, ustedes hicieron que su equipo trabajara fuera de tiempo- contestó Strauss sin dejar de mirarnos- y eso definitivamente no lo permito-

En el momento Hotch y yo no supimos rebatir el argumento, era cierto, esa madrugada habíamos estado trabajando, habíamos convencido al equipo de ello... pero no era por nosotros, sino porque Strauss estaba jugando sucio y eso podía afectar gravemente el caso y a muchas personas.

-Agente Hotchner, esta despedido- dijo Strauss, las fatídicas palabras que no quería tener que escuchar- deme su placa-

Y lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió es que Hotch lo hizo, se levanto de la silla y entrego su placa ante mi expresión consternada... Quise decir algo pero su mirada basto para callarme, no era posible... En ese momento se abrió la puerta, un ejecutivo de impecable traje negro entro y causo un efecto de duda en Strauss, Hotch dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

El hombre nos miro, luego miro a Strauss y a la placa de Hotch y frunció el ceño visiblemente. Yo intente hacer memoria de quien era aquel sujeto, yo lo conocía... Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta, era el subdirector del FBI.

-Agentes debo pedirles que salgan un momento en lo que hablo con su supervisora- dijo apenas mirándonos- me parece que alguien esta siendo despedido injustificadamente-

Sin decir una palabra ambos salimos de la oficina de Strauss, Hotch seguía sin soltar mi mano, esperamos afuera... Nada tenia sentido con lo que estaba pasando, Strauss estaba furiosa, hablaba en ese instante con el subdirector del FBI, Hotch acababa de perder su empleo sin oponer resistencia a ello y pese a ello mi jefe-novio-lo que sea, seguía muy tranquilo. Lo interrogué con la mirada.

-Yo fui quien llamó al subdirector Em, yo hablé con él de lo que pasó en el último caso, con un poco de ayuda de Reid-

-¿Así qué por eso desapareciste todo el fin de semana? ¿Fuiste a arreglar todo con el máximo jefe?- pregunté sorprendida

Me sentía tan sorprendida como extrañada, el mundo parecía estar de cabeza, no sabía si enojarme porque hizo todo sin mi, o alegrarme porque era capaz de todo por nuestra relación o preocuparme porque definitivamente era una locura todo lo que había hecho en ese fin de semana.

-Sé lo que estas pensando cariño, sé que debí decirte, hacer las cosas juntos...-

-¿Pero?- pregunté

-Pero no lo sé, supongo que quería evitarte tanta burocracia, no te gusta la política- se justifico mirándome a los ojos casi nervioso

-Pues mal hecho Aarón, no me gusta eso, estamos juntos y si hay que arriesgar tanto tenemos que hacerlo juntos o al menos sin secretos-

-Te lo prometo amor-

-Me llamaste Em...- descubrí de pronto

-¿Te molesta?-

-No, a ti si te lo permito amor- sonreí

Dicho esto me abracé fuertemente a él, en un intento de alejar miedos y dudas. Él me abrazó aun con más fuerza, así, lentamente, el mundo se borro a mi alrededor, todo en mi vida se reducía a estar uno abrazado al otro...

Pasaron casi veinte minutos en que no nos movimos, no hablamos, sólo nos quedamos abrazados... Y entonces la puerta de la oficina de Strauss se abrió de nuevo, nos acercamos aun tomados de la mano, el subdirector del FBI nos miro, Strauss también y entonces le regresó su placa a Hotch.

-Usted es un hombre con suerte agente Hotchner- dijo el hombre al salir de ahí, una vez lejos de Strauss

-No sé imagina cuanto- dijo Hotch únicamente mirándome

Pero el hecho de que hubiéramos salido libres de esa confrontación con los trabajos y la relación a salvo no era cuestión de suerte, era cuestión de la valentía y confianza de Hotch, más allá de lo común él parecía seguro de que estar conmigo valía lo suficiente para mover toda la burocracia del FBI...

-Creo que la afortunada soy yo- le dije

Nos besamos suavemente, aspirando el perfume de libertad que envolvía nuestras vidas, estábamos juntos y a salvo, y por sobre todo estábamos seguros por estar enamorados... No sabía que tan coherente sonaba eso, pero se sentía maravilloso.


	13. Instantánea de amor

Instantánea de amor

Las probabilidades originales de que Hotch y yo acabáramos juntos, sin perder el trabajo y sin nadie interviniendo en nuestras vidas, eran muy pocas por no decir nulas. Sin embargo de pronto todo eso era real, estábamos juntos y a salvo, y todo parecía hermoso y seguro.

-¿Y ahora que?- me aventuré a preguntar tentando a la suerte

-Ahora celebramos amor- me respondió él radiante como nunca antes

Y aunque casi en ese mismo momento nos llego un caso de emergencia, el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en celebrar semejante acontecimiento, como si se tratara del más importante acontecimiento sucedido hasta entonces; nos organizamos para salir a cenar apenas volviéramos del caso...

Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en esos días, aunque pareciera imposible con tanto trabajo, pensé mucho en lo que acababa de ocurrir... No sabía que tanto de lo que estaba pasando era real, dos meses atrás ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado todo eso; el mundo estaba de cabeza y eso era increíble; no había dudas, miedos o secretos, no había ausencia, sólo había amor y certeza de que siempre sería así, de que hasta con lo más malo iba a seguir existiendo amor así.

Entre pista y pista fui evaluando la situación en la que estaba envuelta y por primera vez en los dos meses que Hotch y yo llevábamos "coqueteando" , buscándonos y finalmente estando juntos, me di cuenta de que habíamos estado profundamente enamorados desde mucho antes de que me besara de improvisto en su apartamento, incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba herida, tal vez del tiempo remoto en que nos habíamos visto por primera vez... Era difícil asegurarlo.

El caso fue largo pero no tedioso, el regreso fue tranquilo y era una de esas pocas veces en que llevábamos la conciencia tranquila, en que sentíamos que nuestro trabajo realmente valía, y esa sensación nos relajo esa tarde. Sentada en el jet frente a una taza de café daba mil vueltas a mis pensamientos hasta que Hotch se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa hoy?- me preguntó

-Tú- respondí sonriendo, él pareció sorprenderse

-¿Y qué he hecho para quedarme en tu mente esta tarde Emily?- preguntó seductoramente

-Te amo Aarón- confesé, fue un momento de shock para ambos, nunca le había dicho algo tan profundo.

-Te amo Emily- me contestó al fin en un susurro

Nos besamos suavemente más sorprendidos que otra cosa, y luego nos miramos en silencio hasta que sentimos las miradas curiosas del resto del equipo y no pudimos evitar reírnos de su curiosidad, todo era parte de esa euforia nueva y desconocida, pero verdaderamente reconfortante.

-Bueno ¿entonces cenamos esta noche para celebrar?- preguntó ansiosa JJ.

-Es tarde pero aun es buena idea- se animó a comentar Rossi

-Mejor otra noche chicos, ha sido una larga semana- contesto Hotch sin soltarme- puede ser mañana en la noche, ¿tú que dices Em?-

-Mañana es mejor idea... esta noche no- dije tomando la mano de Hotch

El resto del equipo pareció entender que algo había cambiado ese día y decidieron no insistir, antes de aterrizar cada uno tenía sus planes para la noche, y Hotch y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa como en un acuerdo sin palabras... Ciertamente se sentía un cambio entre nosotros y eso era raro, no era posible que fuéramos capaces de desearnos en secreto tanto tiempo, de poner al FBI de cabeza para estar juntos pero un par de palabras tan simples nos pusieran el mundo al revés.

Permanecimos casi en total silencio todo el camino, no un silencio incomodo, pero silenciosos al fin, meditando cuidadosamente nuestras palabras como si las hubiéramos dicho por primera vez en la vida y apenas descubriéramos el significado de ellas. Al llegar tendríamos que enfrentarlo; apenas entramos y llegamos a la sala él empezó a besarme sensualmente, romántico como solía ser.

-De verdad te amo Em- dijo de pronto- y se siente muy bien poder decirlo-

-Y yo a ti- contesté- y aunque de pronto resulto un poco aterrador decirlo creo que es muy cierto... Te amo Aarón... Te amo... Wow, se siente muy bien decirlo- me sorprendí a mi misma

Algo ya había cambiado y hacía todo mucho más real.

A mitad de la noche me desperté, él estaba profundamente dormido, me quede en silencio escuchando y sintiendo su respiración sobre mi piel; después de unos minutos de dudas me zafe de su abrazo intentando no despertarlo... Salí y de la habitación y baje a la sala en el mayor de los silencios, tomé mi computadora portátil, me senté en el sofá y la encendí. Esperé silenciosa un par de minutos. Abrí una carpeta entre todos los archivos...

Me encontré de golpe con fotos de tiempo atrás, del tiempo antes de Hotch y yo, recuerdos de otro hombre que ya no quería tener en mi vida, porque resultaba que ya había encontrado al hombre perfecto.

Al mirar esas fotos una parte de mi sintió tristeza por ese fracaso, porque sentí que había luchado mucho por eso y había fallado; pero al final el mundo estaba hecho de eso, de fracasos, de perdidas y de los que nos levantamos de todo eso y lo volvemos a intentar. Hotch bajo en ese momento, había resentido mi ausencia, y me miro todavía medio dormido.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó

-Todo esta en orden cariño vuelve a la cama, ahora voy para allá, sólo quería deshacerme de algo- contesté

-¿Te espero?- preguntó sonriendo

Le sonreí complacida con la propuesta, seleccione la carpeta nuevamente, miré un segundo a un somnoliento Aarón Hotchner parado al pie de las escaleras mirando como cautivado y volví a sonreír, apreté Eliminar.

Cerré la computadora y me reuní con Hotch... Aun nos quedaban unas horas de la noche para soñar juntos.


	14. El instante

El instante

Esa tarde cumplía seis meses de empezar mi romance y mientras esperaba a que Hotch saliera de su oficina me entretuve platicando con JJ y García, quienes parecían impresionadas de las noticias que les había contado esa mañana.

-¿Entonces ya es oficial que van a vivir juntos?- preguntaba una y otra vez García quien se veía casi tan emocionada como yo

-Así es, no hay nada más oficial en el mundo-

-¿Y seis meses no es muy pronto?- volvió al ataque

-Pues yo más bien creo que se tardaron- argumentó JJ contenta

-¿Y cómo decidieron en la casa de quien se quedarían?- pregunto García

-Valoramos muchas cosas, ubicación, espacio, comodidad... y al final le preguntamos a Jack que le parecía mejor- me reí divertida

-¿Decidieron vivir juntos y preguntaron la opinión de un niño de tras años? Eso si que es raro, ¿y a Jack que le parece que estén juntos?-

-Me parece que esta contento, se ha encariñado mucho conmigo-

La expresión de dulzura se apropio de sus caras, luego nos volvimos a reir divertidas por esa ocurrencia tan poco común entre Hotch y yo; mientras hablábamos de todo eso, emocionadas como niñas pequeñas ante una nueva posibilidad, Hotch terminó su trabajo y se acerco a nosotras por detrás de mi, me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estas lista amor?- pregunto sin soltarme

-Hasta luego señoritas- me despedí sonriendo lista para salir de ahí.

JJ y García se despidieron de nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi podía oírlas hablar sobre nosotros en cuanto salimos por la puerta, pero en realidad todo eso dejo de interesarme en cuanto sentir en cuanto sentí las manos de mi novio (me encantaba poder decir eso "mi novio") jugando alrededor de mi cintura... Mientras entrábamos al elevador yo me reía divertida con sus ocurrencias

-Ey, aun estamos en el trabajo- me quejé en broma

-Pero ya no es horario de trabajo y el trato fue en horario de trabajo-

Me reí de nuevo; desde que estaba con él reír todo el tiempo era algo común; salimos de la UAC todavía abrazados, me abrió la puerta del auto cortésmente y luego subió él, nos quedamos quietos, el busco en su bolsillo y me entrego mis llaves, las llaves que le había dado para copiar ese día para que ambos tuviéramos un juego, no hubo palabras, sólo sonreíamos; con eso lo hacíamos oficial, íbamos a vivir juntos.

También sin decir nada recibí las llaves, luego lo besé, en silencio lo besé una y mil veces más... Mientras conducía a casa me acurruqué en su hombro... Sí, me había entregado la llave para vivir juntos, pero a la vez me dio la llave que abría la puerta de mi nueva vida, y eso era el equivalente a nuestro final feliz, aunque claro, no era para nada el final, sólo era el principio.

FIN

N. de A: Bueno finalmente eso fue todo; muchas gracias a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias y en cierto modo mis sueños e ideas...

Gracias en especial a Elodia Ayu por seguir comentando capitulo a capitulo; a girl230889 por que siempre sé que sigue leyendo; y a jirrG por sus comentarios alentadores y siempre motivantes; gracias son las mejores!

Besos y abrazos a todos los lectores.


End file.
